1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a medical device and method for use thereof for facilitating repair of comminuted bone fractures. In particular, the present invention is related to an apparatus and method for use thereof to aid in the repair of comminuted bone fractures adjacent bone joints to restore joint viability. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for use thereof for repairing comminuted bone fractures adjacent bone joints by providing a fixation post to which bone fragments can be attached to afford healing of the comminuted bone fractures and facilitate restoration of movement associated with the bone joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Comminuted bone fractures adjacent joints oftentimes result in significant fragmentation of the bone. In fact, these types of bone fractures can often result in portions of the bone being severely fragmented, and the number of fragments created by these types of bone factures pose difficulties in repairing the bone. Bone plates have oftentimes been used to aid repair of the comminuted bone fractures. For example, when a trochlea and a capitellum (of a distal humerus) are severely fragmented during the injury process, a surgeon, even with the aid of conventional locking plates, may not be able to repair/restore the articular surface of such a fractured distal humerus. The potential for repair and restoration of the portions of the fractured distal humerus are limited, because the fractured portions thereof may be too small, fragmented, and/or fragile to accept a screw therethrough. As such, better boney fixation of bone fragments (such as the portions of the fractured distal humerus) is needed than that which can be achieved with conventional locking plates. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus in the form of a fracture fixation system and method for use of the apparatus for providing fracture fixation of comminuted bone fractures such as that of a fractured distal humerus.